


mr. sunshine

by todorico



Category: Mr. Sunshine, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - 미스터 션샤인 | Mr. Sunshine (TV), Gen, Historical References, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorico/pseuds/todorico
Summary: Kim Namjoon returns to Joseon as part of the American Marine Corps. He meets a mysterious nobleman by the name of Seokjin in unusual circumstances.





	mr. sunshine

 

Namjoon still doesn’t believe he’s in Joseon, after all these years. The weight on his shoulders feels heavier than the suitcase he holds in his hand. It’s strange to see men and women with the same facial structure and skin color as him. It’s funny how he thought the same of the American people when he first arrived on their land and considered their blue eyes and pink skin to be strange as well. Everything seems so twisted. Namjoon did everything to run away from Joseon, but he’s willingly staying in the country that has caused him so much pain.

  
  
The Joseon man that has been pulling his carriage stops, panting and lowering the bars in front so Namjoon can get out. There are other men there, with their own carriage. Namjoon gets off, eyes set on the sign above the gate.

  
  
_JAM HOTEL_ , it reads.

  
  
It’s a name that makes Namjoon squint under the shade of hat to make sure it actually says that, but it doesn’t him from walking through the gate to the entrance. The building is big, dipped in dark hues of browns and blues. Joseon people walk past him, ornamented in western clothing. Namjoon doesn’t give a glance at them, walking up the steps. There are more westerners inside, he notes as he steps inside and looks around. There’s a set of wooden stairs next to the front desk, two large rooms on both sides. One is a bar with a pool table and other is a restaurant. And in the restaurant setting, there’s the man.

  
  
James Parker.

  
  
James Parker sits with a Joseon man, who looks out of place with the Joseon clothes he wears in such a western building. The more Namjoon looks, the more he can the careful details on the man’s robes. It’s obvious the wearer is a nobleman, a very high ranking one. They talk, frowns etched in their faces and seriousness in their eyes as they sip their drinks.

  
  
“Hello sir,” Namjoon is greeted by another Joseon man at the front desk in the Korean language. He assumes the man is the boss or the owner as he wears nice and obviously expensive clothing while others are wearing maid and waiter outfits. “How can I help you?”

  
  
“I have a room here,” he replies back in Korean. God, he hasn’t spoken in the language in years. He sounds nervous, uneasy on the edges. But the other man understands him and nods.

  
  
“Can you give me your name? I can give you the room key right now,” the man responds, reaching for a brown book. Namjoon quickly raises his hand to say no.

  
  
“Do you have coffee? I would love to sit down,” he continues, a little more confident. The man smiles, eyes now crescents. One of his front teeth is crooked.

  
  
“Yes, please sit down,” he tells, gesturing to the restaurant like room on the left. “You will be attended to immediately.”

  
  
“Thank you.”

  
  
Namjoon walks over, choosing a table far enough for James Parker and the Joseon man to assume they’re safe from eavesdropping ears but still audible to him. Like the man at the front said, a young woman comes with a cup of coffee, steaming hot. He gives his thanks and blows on his coffee as he looks in the opposite direction of James Parker.

  
  
“...’s technology is bringing Joseon light. Joseon should be grateful for America,” James Parker huffs in Japanese, his words are terribly slow as if he’s speaking to a child. 

 

“Yes, definitely,” the nobleman replies back in fluent Japanese with a nod. “I will buy you a drink tomorrow to thank you on behalf of Joseon.” Namjoon watches out of the corner of his eye as the Joseon man puts down his cup and leans forward in a hushed voice. “How is Hwawollu?”

 

Namjoon can’t recall any significance he knows of from the name Hwawollu has but gets an idea of what kind of place is by how James gets excited and begins talking about the women there. They chortle together and Namjoon opens up his book, pulling out a pen. James and the Joseon man agree to meet at Hwawollu and then say cheers to one another.

 

Hwawollu, Namjoon writes down and closes the book.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As it turns out, Hwawollu is a Japanese restaurant. Namjoon watches as women in Japanese clothing, the dress decorated in floral patterns skimming barely past their ankles and pins in their tightly held up hair. They stand in two lines, heads bowed, with the middle open for James Parker to walk through. The American man arrives in a carriage and pads through, followed by a dozen men with swords strapped to their waists.

 

James Parker disappears, the Japanese women entering after all the men have entered. Namjoon watches from above on a stone balcony, next to a clock structure. He’s perfectly concealed by the darkness of the night in his all black clothing and mask. He stands in direct sight of the room James and the Joseon nobleman man are going to be in. His rifle is set on the balcony, ready to take aim at the perfect opportunity.

 

Namjoon has never taken pleasure from taking the lives of people, despite serving in the Spanish-American war less than two years ago. But joining the Marines gave him a sense of purpose, more than Joseon ever did.

 

His new mission is being stationed in Joseon and on the side, killing James Parker. His supervisor had told him how the man formerly worked for the American Legation in the country of Japan but is now working as a foreign affairs advisor in Joseon. James Parker would have been considered an ally and would have been completely left alone if it wasn’t for the fact that the man sold all kinds of information to the Japanese. Smearing the good name of America, his supervisor had put it.

 

Namjoon was directly chosen for this job and there was a good reason. He’s a man of Joseon blood but is legally an American man by the name of Felix Kim. If he’s successful, all the credit goes to American. If he fails, the blame goes to Joseon.

 

Suddenly, the door to the room holding James Parker opens and Namjoon quickly prepares himself. He takes aim, the barrel pointing directly at the target and he places his finger on the trigger. Namjoon waits a moment and holds his breath. Then he pulls the trigger.

 

Shot right in the forehead, James Parker flies back from the impact and lays motionless on the floor. The women inside with him immediately scream at the sight of the dead man and the men with the swords rush in the room. Panic erupts and Namjoon knows he has to get out of here quickly.

 

He pulls back his rifle and begins fleeing. He runs across the stone balcony, jumping onto the railing to again jump on a slanted roof. Gunshots ring in the night air behind him, the tiled rock roof cracking under the collision of a bullet meant for him as he climbs over to the other side. He slides down and takes position, aiming for the men shooting at him. He surveys the ground below with his scope, eyes widening at the sight of the dead men then hears a gun cocking loudly to his left.

 

Namjoon catches glimpse of another gunman, all in black as well. Flashes of yellow flare at the end of the other’s rifle as they take more shots. Each shot is full of accuracy, hitting each man in the head. The other stops and starts running and Namjoon aims at them but doesn’t shoot. His finger is on the trigger but he just follows the mysterious figure with his rifle. When he begins to lose sight of the sniper, Namjoon sprints after them.

 

In hot pursuit, he takes caution running across the tiled and slanted roofs. He almost slips between the space of two houses as he slides downward but catches himself and continues. From above, he can see the swordsmen holding torches and shouting at each other while people cower in fear around them. His heart pounds against his ribcage, like a drum in a marching band and the wind whistles in his ears.

 

The sniper runs on the opposite side of the street, suddenly dropping down from his view. Namjoon pushes forward, even more, his legs ready to yield defeat from all the running and jumping but he doesn’t allow it. There’s a wide street intersecting the current street he runs along. There would be no way for a human to jump across until they want to cause injury to themselves.

 

Namjoon jumps on the highest point of the last building before the intersection and looks over at the people, unaware of his presence above. Instantly, he hears a pair of feet land on the rock tiled rock and he props his firearm up.

 

As Namjoon points the rifle at the other, the sniper points their own at him. They too have their lower face covered by a cloth just like Namjoon’s. He can see the brown eyes of the other clearly, illuminated under the moonlight despite the hat they wear. Eyebrows are pinched together, consideration in their eyes.

 

 _Considering to kill him?_ Namjoon wonders, but the thought disperses. The attention on him falls apart as the swordsmen on the streets create more commotion. The sniper is first to put down his rifle and run in the other direction and Namjoon decides to do the same.

 

When Namjoon is far any man with a sword, he slides down the roof and drops down into a dark alleyway. He takes off the cloth around his lower face, now exposed to the cold, night air. His rifle is hidden underneath his trench coat and he searches for any suspicious marks on him. When he finds none, he places his hat on his head and decides to join the crowd outside.

 

The sniper is on his mind as he walks among the Joseon people with his head lowered. He doesn’t know what to think. He doesn’t know if he’s going to report the sight of the sniper when he arrives at the American Legation. It’s safe to assume that the other had the same intentions to kill James Parker. But the other clearly a Joseon man, who had attacked an American man—

 

Gunpowder.

 

Walking past that man just now, he smelled gunpowder.

 

Namjoon turns his head, making eye contact with the other man who has turned as well. People walk between them, but he maintains his gaze as does the other.

 

The man wears typical Joseon clothing; The long sleeves are a light shade of blue, almost white, and above, is the dark blue, sleeveless robe that drops just below his ankles. A red rope is tied above his small waist. His black hair is tied into a high knot, hidden by the tall and wide-brimmed hat and a dark headband on his forehead. A long strand of beads hangs from each side of the hat, swaying in the movements of the man.

 

Suddenly, the streetlights lined among the street begin to glow and flicker on. The crowd erupts in awe and surprise. Namjoon can see the man clearer.

 

The man is very attractive, beautiful perhaps. His expression is blank, but his eyes, the same eyes as the sniper, are narrowed. There’s inquisition but covered in a cloud of caution. His clothes shine under the new light. A nobleman, the man must have to be one to be able to wear silk. Probably rich enough to pay men to kill James Parker. So why would a nobleman do it himself?

 

More people continue to arrive to bathe in the new streetlights, running from all different directions. The bells from the trolley speeding down their way ring to alert of its presence and the large machinery obscure Namjoon’s view of the eternal man.

 

It shakes him out of staring at the other man. Since the Joseon man is a nobleman, there’s a chance he might claim Namjoon as the culprit of the killing of James Parker with his high status. Of course, his supervisor, the Major of the Marine Corps and his own status as the Captain will defend him but it’ll cause unnecessary problems he doesn’t need. So Namjoon turns and leaves before the trolley passes by completely.

 

The men with the unsheathed swords rush through the masses of people, turning men by their shoulders. Namjoon walks pass them, face completely calm and relaxed with a head raised high. But he sees the frustration in their faces and their pace slowing down as they give up on searching for him. Seeing this, Namjoon begins to separate himself from the crowd and reaches a stone bridge, having two arched openings underneath. Then he catches glimpse of the man again, walking away from the throng of people.

 

The man turns and stares back to the people on the empty street, but doesn’t see Namjoon. His hands are tangled within each other, a sign of nervousness. Was he searching for Namjoon? As the nobleman turns around, Namjoon walks forward.

 

“If you’re looking for me, I’m right here,” Namjoon calls out in Korean. The man freezes, taking a moment to fully look over to him. The man frowns, the corner of his full lips twitching as he surveys Namjoon up and down.

 

“I was looking for no one,” he retorts sharply. His tangled hands have dropped to his sides, hanging loosely.

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“You are wrong.”

 

There’s a heavy moment of silence between them. Namjoon takes a chance.

 

“Which way are you going?” he asks.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“Because I was thinking of going to the same way.”

 

Namjoon cocks his head to the side, at the crowd. “There are many people around,” he claims. “And it seems like we know something about each other.”

 

The man stares. Then he takes a step towards Namjoon, raising his chin.

 

“You have me confused with another person,” he says and in an unwavering tone, asserts, “however, your life will be spared since you are clearly a foreigner.”

 

The statement leaves Namjoon’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Ever since he’s stepped on this land, every Joseon man and woman have assumed he’s one of them.

 

“Why do you assume that I’m a foreigner?” The response is immediate.

 

“Your strange attire, the manner of how you talk to me, and most importantly,” the man insists. “I don’t think you have recognized me.” He releases a breathy chuckle. “You do not know of me.” He continues when Namjoon remains silent. “No person in this country would dare have me stand in open as you have.”

 

“Lord Seokjin? Is that really you?”

 

A man dressed in ragged clothing steps forward, bowing multiple times. Another man in a similar fashion appears, bowing and asking what the man is doing in this area. From their wide smiles, they must know the man, Seokjin. Seokjin keeps his steady gaze on Namjoon, but Namjoon draws down the brim of his hat to hide his face.

 

One of the commoners hums loudly then calls out to someone. “Over here! He’s over here!”

 

Namjoon feels awkward standing in the middle as an elderly man and woman with bags of supplies walk up to them, behind them is a group of four men carrying a decorated palanquin. The nobleman's, Seokjin's, servants, he assumes.

 

“What are you doing here? You know you shouldn’t wander out this far,” the elderly man scolds lightly. “Something crazy happened over the hill.”

 

“In the outskirts, at that Japanese pub,” the elderly woman adds. “Apparently a westerner died there. Watching these fires turn on is nothing like what’s going on there.”

 

“Oh, dear,” Seokjin replies, his tone neutral. Namjoon keeps his eyes to the ground. “It is late and not safe here. We should hurry home.” He gestures at Namjoon for the two men. “This man is lost. Help him.”

 

“Of course, young Lord!” The commoners enthusiastically agree with a bow.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“Yes, Lord Seokjin,” the elderly woman says and opens up the red palanquin. The door folds upward as Seokjin turns and sits down inside of it. The door folds close and the four men at each corner rise with it, showing no hesitation and carry the palanquin away. The commoners bow and announce his goodbyes before they turn to him.

 

“How may we help you, sir?” They smile, ready to offer any help. Namjoon kind of feels bad.

 

In English, Namjoon asks, “Where is the American Legation? Can you tell me where to go?”

 

The two commoners look shocked that a supposedly Joseon man speak a foreign language. They look at each other, clearly confused and dumbfounded at what to do. Their eyes eventually look after the distancing figure of the palanquin.

 

“No wonder the young Lord was in a hurry.”

 

They look back at Namjoon then back at the palanquin.

 

“Ah, maybe the Lord’s servants need assistance, we should go!”

 

“Sorry, sir for not being able to help you!”

 

Namjoon watches the two men chase the nobleman's palanquin. He exhales.

  
“Seokjin,” he says to nobody, testing the name on his tongue. _Seokjin_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanation:
> 
> Namjoon was born a slave but escaped Joseon on an American ship to the U.S. He returns to Joseon as the Captain of the U.S. Marine Corps officer. 
> 
> \----
> 
> This has been sitting on my computer for weeks now, but I've finally gathered enough courage to post it on AO3!
> 
> Mr. Sunshine has left me ruined; I cried so much from the ending at 3 AM. I just wanted Ae Shin and Eugene to live and be together but why did I expect that from a historical drama. 
> 
> Anyways, you should definitely watch Mr. Sunshine on Netflix!!! It's soooooo good and kept me up til 3 for many nights since the episodes are more than an hour long. But it was a great sacrifice! The cinematography makes me drool.
> 
> There is a possibility that I may write snippets later on, but I might just leave this AU untouched. But if I did continue this, this is who would be what characters:
> 
> Jimin (who made an appearance in this but I didn't tag since his role was so minor) is obviously Hina.  
> Yoongi would be Dong mae (jinmin + yoonmin!) and Hoseok would be Hui Seung. I don't know where Taehyung or Jungkook would fit since there are so many characters.
> 
> I have two versions, this one and one with the country names (Joseon, America, etc) switched with fake ones. Specifically, Korea's historical regions like Sudogwon, Gwandog, Yeongnam, etc. Namjoon and Seokjin would have been from Sudogwon since Ilsan and Gwacheon are in the Sudogwon region. But that made things complicated so I scrapped that.
> 
> And now, I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas or wonderful holiday/break and have a great New Year's Eve and New Year!! Lots of love <3
> 
>    
> [MY TWITTER](https://twitter.com/_JINABYSS)


End file.
